Many mobile devices are configured to use removable Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile that the mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card, (commonly referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card), which is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. These embedded UICCs (eUICCs) can provide several advantages over traditional, removable UICCs. For example, some eUICCs include a rewritable memory that can facilitate installation, modification, and/or deletion of one or more eSIMs, which can provide for new and/or different services and/or updates for accessing extended features provided by MNOs. An eUICC can store a number of MNO profiles—also referred to herein as eSIMs—and can eliminate the need to include UICC-receiving bays in mobile devices. Moreover, eSIMs can be remotely provisioned to mobile devices, which can substantially increase flexibility when users travel to different countries, migrate their phone numbers to different MNOs, and the like. Additionally, eSIMs on eUICCs can be remotely managed from network servers communicating through mobile device processors to an eUICC of the mobile device.
Methods for managing eSIMs of mobile devices include both MNO-centric approaches, involving network equipment of an MNO, such as a provisioning server, communicating directly with an eUICC of a mobile device through an over-the-air (OTA) secure channel, and device-centric approaches, involving a processor of the mobile device initiating and/or participating in the management of eSIMs on the eUICC of the mobile device. Modifications to eSIMs on the eUICC of the mobile device are generally acknowledged to the applicable MNO network equipment; however, when disabling or deleting an eSIM on the eUICC, communication to the MNO network equipment can be disrupted, which can interfere with proper delivery of notifications to the MNO network equipment.